


Arkham Asylum: Patient Files

by Bat_Snacks (Illusionary_Oblivion_25)



Series: Batverse Brainbabies [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Pyreverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 14:06:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13719273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illusionary_Oblivion_25/pseuds/Bat_Snacks
Summary: The Arkham files on my Batman fancharacters. Not all of them are strictly 'villainous', but it's likely that --when a new costumed individual shows up-- the staff at the asylum start up a tentative file on them, just in case. The presented format is of my own making, as I couldn't really track down any concrete format for such things from any particular source.





	1. Filing Notations

Patients at Arkham Asylum are categorised according to a number of different things. These include the patient's threat level to themselves or to others, the patient's administration code (a 9-digit code assigned upon admission to the asylum), and whether or not the patient is able to be classified as human or metahuman.

 

**Threat Levels:**

A patient's threat level is separated into five different classifications:

Level 1\- Encompasses those who are no more dangerous than a regular, if troubled, citizen.

Level 2\- Encompasses those who have committed minor crimes.

Level 3\- Encompasses those who have committed mid-level crimes or have shown notable hostility towards either themselves or other people.

Level 4\- Encompasses those who have committed high-level crimes or have shown prominent hostility towards either themselves or other people.

Level 5\- Encompasses those who have proven themselves to be highly-dangerous to either themselves or to other people.

 


	2. Patient File #xxx120104

 

** Threat Level: **

Level 3

 _ADDENDUM_ \- Following an apparent altercation between the patient and Mister Roman Sionis (patient #xxx180419), she is to be upgraded to threat level 4.

 

** Full Name: **

Lily Amelia Dangerfield

 

** Known Aliases: **

Wildcat – The patient's most prominent alias, and it seems to stem directly from the perceived origins of her unusual capabilities. Patient has shown notable frustration when the similarity between this moniker and that of Miss Selina Kyle (patient #xxx190411) is mentioned; staff are advised to avoid such a situation wherever possible, as this frustration has been recorded as being prone to evolve into violence.

 _ADDENDUM_ \- Patient has begun to use the moniker 'Feral', and will no longer respond to any address using her previous moniker. Unlike said moniker, there is no longer any danger of violent outbursts in connection to Miss Kyle's own moniker. It is unknown what the full reason behind the alteration is, but the patient has hinted that it may be connected to her hostile perception of Mister Roman Sionis (patient #xxx180419).

Emery Roosevelt – The patient has used this more conventional alias for several of her surreptitious actions in the past, and shows no signs of stopping. This is as legal an alternative identity as could feasibly be created by an adolescent, and the patient will answer just as readily to this as to her real name.

 

** Age/D.O.B.: **

15/March 17

 

** Physical Attributes: **

Sex – Female

Eyes – Amber

Hair – Blonde. Patient has been known to dye her hair frequently, and will get noticeably distressed when it is unduly messy or dirty.

Skin – Caucasian, heavily-freckled

Racial Classification – The patient is a metahuman with a Scandinavian ethnic background. Medical data gathered from the patient via biological samples has created some questions about how accurate this classification is, but there is nothing on-file that is truly similar.

Height – 5'0"

Weight – 100lbs

 _ADDENDUM_ \- Patient has acquired a tail. Staff are advised to refrain from making any unnecessary contact with the additional limb, as the patient becomes highly-volatile under such conditions.

 

** Known Family: **

Grandparents – Basil A. Dangerfield (deceased), Rosemary D. Dangerfield, Aaron T. Jansen, Heather K. Jansen

Parents – Jarred L. Dangerfield (deceased), Dahlia M. Dangerfield (deceased)

Sibling – Florian A. Dangerfield (unknown)

 _ADDENDUM_ \- The patient has confirmed that her brother is dead.

 

** Notable Capabilities: **

Learned Skills – The patient is skilled in both unarmed combat and in thievery, as well as in various First Aid techniques. Following complete rehabilitation, it is possible that the patient may have a future in the medical field. In childhood, the patient placed fairly highly in regional gymnastics competitions, and appears to have maintained her skill level in such.

Physical Capabilities – Patient possesses fangs and talons on all digits, and has shown abnormal flexibility.

 _ADDENDUM_ \- Patient's tail appears to be fully-prehensile.

Abnormal Abilities – The patient's senses are above human level, and staff are advised to be conscious of any episodes of sensory-overload that she might undergo. She is in possession of greater strength, speed, and stamina than a regular human of her size, although it seems that the patient is reluctant to utilise these particular traits in excess. The patient has an undefined metamorph ability, allowing her to gain various animal-like integument on all or part of her body. It also appears that she may have some form of psychological connection with animals, although this has yet to be fully-confirmed.

 _ADDENDUM_ \- Patient has gained the capability to transform fully into what can only be described as a monster. All recorded instances of this occurrence hint that the patient has very little cognitive control while transformed, and it appears that such events are triggered through high stress or through pain, etcetera. The appearance of this 'monster form' seems to be highly-variable, as no two instances have been described similarly.

 

** Psychological Details: **

Apparent Morality – As the patient has spent quite some time in the employ of multiple criminals, it is safe to assume that she has a somewhat grey moral compass.

 _ADDENDUM_ \- Patient seems to be interested in turning her situation around, but has shown herself to be reluctant to give up her costumed activities. Grey morality does seem to still be present, however.

Personality – The patient possesses a rather complex personality. She portrays herself to be curious to the point of potential self-endangerment, highly personable and playful when in a good mood, and incredibly hedonistic and fickle. It is unclear as yet whether or not this is the patient's true personality or if she has taken the connotations of her chosen moniker as 'gospel'. It should also be noted that the patient tends to be extremely tactile in her interactions with others; staff should endeavour to be mindful of possible conflict which may arise when the patient is in the vicinity of certain other individuals.

The patient has ample intelligence and is an avid student on topics that hold her interest, and has even been discovered in the asylum library after hours on multiple occasions. Staff are reminded to double-check the locks on the patient's door when preparing for Arkham's lights-out period. Despite her intelligence, however, the patient's stubbornness and recklessness has been responsible for more than one incident of nothing short of foolishness. It is not advised to allow the patient to spend extended periods in the vicinity of either Mister Edward Nygma (patient #xxx051414) or Mister Jonathan Crane (patient #xxx102103) for this very reason, among others.

The patient seems to pride herself on her ability to read people accurately, despite past instances where such skills failed her; the patient's apparent history with Mister Roman Sionis (patient #xxx180419) seems to be one primary example. Regardless of the accuracy of her interpretation, however, until it has been proven otherwise to her, she displays a potentially-alarming level of loyalty to those who 'pass'. Given her apparent love of energetic and unorthodox personalities, staff are advised to keep the patient from meeting 'The Joker' (patient #xxx000000) wherever possible.

 _ADDENDUM_ \- This has become especially important, as the patient has discovered the fact that some of 'The Joker's previous crimes involve the targeting of the elderly, the ill, and children. Other individuals who have gone out of their way to target these demographics may also be classified in the same category. The patient has expressed extreme distaste for such actions.

Inversely, however, the patient also possesses a deeply-rooted vindictive demeanour, and has repeatedly stated that she is willing to kill those who earn some form of grudge from her. For this reason, staff should never allow the patient and Mister Roman Sionis (patient #xxx180419) in the same room, whenever possible, especially while unsupervised.

It should be noted that the patient harbours an intense pathological dislike of feeling indebted to anyone. Unfortunately, this does mean that she has been manipulated by others via this method. It appears that this tendency may be one of the primary contributing factors behind her initial involvement with criminal activities in the first place.

The patient's temper is a definite issue, as she frequently vents her emotions in loud and vibrant episodes that can seem to come out of nowhere. Staff are reminded, however, that this is probably the better option, as the primary alternative of bottling things up has been proven to result in far more dangerous outbursts.

The patient has shown disconcerting levels of fascination for other metahumans. The 'stranger' the individual, the more the patient seems to be drawn to their presence, and the more likely she is to lose track of almost everything else. It appears that she feels some drive to compare herself to them, even to the point of feeling a need to battle these individuals. When questioned about this tendency, the patient becomes confused and distressed.

Notable Habits – The patient will always try to check the security of whatever room she expects to sleep in; she also possesses an inverted internal clock, being prone to sleep through the day and stay awake during the night whenever permitted to. Patient will also scan every room she is in for exits, whether she's to sleep there or not. The patient has displayed an intense dislike for people being close behind her. When nervous, the patient becomes fidgety, often doing something with her hands; staff are advised to give her something to fiddle with when in therapy sessions. The patient also tends to 'practice' her multilingual skills when conversing with individuals whom she dislikes.

 

** Patient's Personal History: **

Patient was born in south-eastern Australia. Parents died in a car crash when the patient was seven, and she and her twin brother went to live with their father's parents.

The patient's grandfather was then diagnosed with cancer, and shortly afterwards, the family had moved to Metropolis. Patient claims that around this period of time is when she may have gained her abilities, but she has yet to go into much detail as to the cause or circumstances. Patient's grandfather died not long after arriving in America, however.

At age 12, the patient's family moved to Gotham. The patient has proven to be greatly reticent about this stage in her life. More research into the matter may be required. However, it is known that this is around when the patient and her brother started to dabble in criminal activities; primarily theft from the high-class societal bracket.

Eventually, the pair ran afoul of one of their targets, Mister Roman Sionis (patient #xxx180419). Apparently, both twins were given the ultimatum of either working for Mister Sionis or being killed. Evidently, they agreed and spent a year on his payroll, after which both the patient and her brother apparently continued to work for various members of Gotham's underground for another two years. All money that the patient earned went to helping her ailing grandmother.

The patient was hired by Mister Sionis again, although she typically refuses to discuss what occurred. Referencing with the GCPD has enabled Arkham staff to surmise that, in the aftermath of this job, multiple civilians were killed due to an altercation of some sort between Mister Sionis and the patient. The patient's brother also disappeared at this time.

 _ADDENDUM_ \- The patient has confirmed that her brother died during this job, and evidently she blames herself.

The patient apparently never returned home to her grandmother, and instead took to living on the streets.

 _ADDENDUM_ \- Patient has described these events as being the cause behind her altered behaviours.

 

** Current Diagnoses: **

PTSD, sociopathy, kleptomania, adrenaline addiction, violent outbursts, obsessive-compulsive need to prove herself, survivor's guilt, mild claustrophobia, aquaphobia. Additional notes provided in patient file #xxx120104-B.

 


	3. Patient File #xxx120104-B

 

 **Patient's Name:**   _Lily Dangerfield_

PTSD – Primarily, this seems to be courtesy of some tragedy, perhaps a combination of the death of the patient's grandfather and the deaths of several bystanders during an altercation between the patient and Mister Roman Sionis (patient #xxx180419). Following these events, it appears that the patient has found it increasingly difficult to allow herself to get close to other people. Suggestions of therapy animals have been brought up to staff, and is currently undergoing assessment.

 _ADDENDUM_ \- The patient has stated that she believes the death of her twin brother, Florian Dangerfield, is the primary cause for this issue. The patient believes that she felt the moment of his demise, and it has clearly traumatised her regardless of the validity of such a belief.

Conduct Disorder/Antisocial Personality Disorder (Tentative) – The patient has shown some traits in line with conduct disorder, not least of which being her apparent fondness for theft, among other illegal activities. The patient's mental state seems to consistently function outside of societal norms, and it has proven challenging to alter this in any way. It is unclear, as of yet, whether these symptoms will persist into the patient's adult life, however.

Kleptomania – The patient has admitted to possessing some degree of kleptomania. It appears that the patient's attempts to gather funding for her grandfather's medical treatment is the originating point for this issue. Jealousy for those in better economic standing than herself, however, seems to be part of the reason behind its continuation.

Adrenaline Addiction – Patient clearly displays excessive fondness for situations that trigger an adrenal response. While not always a cause for concern, the patient's intermittent lack of apparent survival instincts has made this a definite issue.

Violent Outbursts – The patient's emotions have a tendency of exploding in vibrant and often vicious spectacles, including her temper. It has been observed that the patient may have very little control of herself while sufficiently angered, and she has also voiced willingness to kill on more than one occasion.

Obsessive-Compulsion – Patient shows a compulsive drive to prove herself against others, the stranger the better. The patient seems to hold some belief that all other costumed individuals are yardsticks to measure herself against, and best in some way if possible. The patient seems to lack any awareness of where such a belief may originate, and has become notably distressed when pressured for either a theory or an answer.

Survivor's Guilt – It appears that the patient suffers a rather acute case of 'survivor's guilt', in connection to the aforementioned altercation with Mister Roman Sionis (patient #xxx180419).

 _ADDENDUM_ \- Following the patient's admission to the death of her brother, she has also made it clear that she is firmly of the belief that her brother's spirit blames her for his death, if any form of 'afterlife' exists.

Claustrophobia (Mild) – Patient has shown definite discomfort with being in confined spaces for any substantial amount of time, occasionally to the point of all-out panic attacks. When questioned about this, the patient simply described pervasive concerns of vulnerability.

Aquaphobia (Mild) – The patient has a pronounced pathological fear of drowning, although it doesn't seem to keep her from getting wet or even from swimming. This fear may be simply instinctive, however.

 _ADDENDUM_ \- Reports indicate that the patient has a greater issue with drowning than she does with suffocation. This indicates that the patient is, indeed, fearful of water to some degree.

 


End file.
